IN WRATH'S STUDY  QHUINN
by petra ppsilvia
Summary: A BDB Story . A day in Wrath's study with the Brotherhood. Main topic QHUINN's personal life.


Disclaimer: BDB One-shot.

***Cussing

**BDB **

Day by Day

Last meal goes as always with everyone recently showered , nicely dressed after a night of fighting the Omega scum , those filthy lessers who seem to multiply over night.

After they eat Wrath asks the Brotherhood to meet him in the study in 20 min.

As the Brotherhood enters the study and take their places , Wrath from his father's throne thinks of a way out of the trouble that awaits them.

It is known that Xcor (the so called son of the Bloodletter ) has arrived in Caldwell and is creating havoc among the Glymera.

Wrath is certain that he wants the throne and as sure as fuck he isn't giving it up without a fight.

Is the first time in months since he thinks about his blindness , he was getting used to it ang George is his eyes ( he loves that dog ). Now he again wishes for his vision , so he can go and fight , even if by law , he shouldn' , he hates it.

He is a warrior and Ok he got accostumed to be King , sometimes is kind of nice , but after centuries of fighting he feels useless.

Sparing with Payne , before the accident helped him , kept him level-headed , but now even she'll go fight lessers. He admits she is a great fighter , a warrior at heart.

Oh , why is everyone looking at him like that ? (Not that he sees them , he feels them. Ok , that sounds a little bit pervy –his smile brodens while thinking this ). He opens his mouth and no words come out.

What should he say , oh yeah I have no fucking idea how to keep Xcor out of our business.(Nice isn't it. Hell NO. That completely sucks ). Maybe they have answers , especially V , they were his brothers and they never let me down , they're males of worth.

They have overcame so many things , found shellans and Z (my brother who would have thought that one day he'll be one of the most reliable men out there , as sure as fuck not me. How many times I just wanted to ring his neck – tough fucker ) , not only has his shellan Bella , but also his young Nalla.

Oh , what was I thinking , yeah – Xcor , his name rises bile in my throth. Everyone heard of his bastards , who still go by the Bloodletter way.

Fuck , I'm screwed , I live with 6 brothers , an assasin , the King of Sympaths , thank you very much – diplomacy – screw it big time , 3 soldiers and a half deity/warrior female.( abso-fucking-lutely fantastic. Insert a big NO.) I can feel , they atre getting anxious , that I'm not saying anything. The silence is killing them , well let's give them something to talk about.

Brothers , warriors a petion has been issued. Throe , one of Xcor's bastards has connections among the glymera and is turning them against the Brotherhood and is diminishing my power as king. A meeting with the glymera will be held in which the security of those who wish to return to Caldwell will be disscused , the increse of lessers in the past months , as well as the raid that took so many of our kind.

Xcor and Throe will emphasize our lack of security , so I trust us to solve this peacefully and we have till next week to create a program that will create security for those who wish to come back home.

Do you have questions ?

Silence , and more silence , then haos.

Silence , my voice is so high and grave I think is hears all around the Compound. They don't have questions , but they do have a few word choice for Xcor , some not feeem of repeting.

After , figuring a plan in how to handle the meeting with the glymera and the protection program , Ijust want to go to bed next to my leelan.

You are free to go , I say.

They sigh in relief , having the same wish as me to go and be with their mates.

Phury , steps forward and asks Qhuinn (who for the first time doesn't smell like alchool ans sex ) , if he mated the Chosen Layla.

W – Primale , I think you should speak with Qhuinn in private about your Chosen.

Ph – No.

W – Why ?

Ph – If they mated , they should hold a ceremony and you as King should preside it.

W – Of course. Qhuinn , answer have you mated the Chosen Layla ?

Qhuinn seems throughly confused , annoyed and a bit disgusted.

Q – With all due respect , but I haven't mated the Chosen Layla and I don't intend on doing it ever.

Ph – So you just use her like a common whore ?

Gasps , are heard around the room.

Q – What ? Who the fuck do you think you are to disrespect her like that ?

Ph – You are the one disrespecting , not only her , but me as the Primale of the race.

Q – Oh , excuse me , how about you go fuck yourself Primale. Layla is a female of worth and any male would be joyous to have her as a mate.

Ph – Stop using her , she's a Chosen , my Chosen.

Q – What the fuck ? Your Chosen , do you know , any of you know that she feeds me , V , Blay and Rhage andto be able to do so she stays in the Sanctuary alone. She is my friend , she came to me one day almost drained , she wasn't even able to get to the Sanctuary. I offered her my vein from now on so she can join the other Chosen at ypur house Primale.

Ph – She didn't say anything to me or Cormia. Why ?

Q – She knows nothing more than to please , is her job. Hello , she's an ehros.

Ph – So you use her.

Q – I don't use her , dammit. She feeds me just like she does with the rest (I turn looking at each male that she feeds , they look guilty ) , I don't use her body. I don't fuck my friends.

Ph – She's untouched ?

Q – Yes .Happy ?

Ph – Then ?

Q – What now ?

Ph – Your scent was all over her.

Q – Friend hug , duh.

Ph – Liar.

Q – Look , this is getting nowhere. So let's see she's untouched and I'm not mating anyone. Ok . Are we finished now ?

W – Yes , you may go.

Ph – Fuck no ! Why , is my Chosen not to your taste ?

W – Phury stop.

Q – What the fuck is wrong with you ?

W – Phury , brother mine if he says she's untoched , what more do you want ?

Ph – To know why won't he mate her , she loves him.

Q – I love her too , like a friend. She thought she was in love with me , but I set her straight.

Ph – Why lately you don't smell like sex ?

Q – That's none of your fucking business. Jesus …have mercy what it is Phury ? Did you woke up on yhe wrong side or some shit , aren't you getting some and you have to come and piss me off ?

Ph – You are clean.

Q – I just had a shower.

Laughter is heard in the study.

Ph – That's not what I meant and you know it.

Q – My personal life is none of your concern.

Z – Phury , give it a break , let's see Nalla.

Rhage – Hell no , this is like live soap opera.

V – Thank the fucking heavens Lassiter left. One more time I heard of Oprah's last show and I would have killed the Discoball.

Payne – Discoball ?

V –Lassiter was a fallen angel , he sparkled.

Butch – Glowed , not sparkled.

V – Whatever. I hope he stays gone.

Rhage – I miss him…

W – Hello , the meeting ended half an hour ago.

Rhage – Wrath , this is the most fun I had in a long time and wait ; Qhuinn really is been weeks since you don't smell like sex anymore.

What's wrong my man ? Winnie doesn't perform anymore ? Look I heard on Oprah's show last night that…

Q – Stop , fuck my junk works just fine , thank you very much.

Rhage – Then…

Q – I'm leaving.

Xhex , V , Rhage and Phury block the door. I turn and my eyes lock on Blay , seems out of place , oh for the love of the Scribe Virgin , how I want to go there and tell him I love him , kiss those lips , thread my fingers through his red hair. Why me ? I feel like crying in front of the Brotherhood and my King. Done it once , not dying for a repeat.

Q – I took a vow of celibacy. Oh God , did I just said that. Kill me now.

Silence is Silent Night or something. Not for long , laughter erupts from everyone. I think Butch and V are chocking , oh nice Rhage is rolling on the floor , Z's shoulders shake , so yeah the scared brother is laughing too , Wrath looks like a fish with his mouth hanging open , not that'll say that , I value my life. Blay looks like he's looking at a stranger , like I'm an alien.

Nice how a meeting that was about Xcor turned into let's fuck with Qhuinn the mismatched motherfucker's life. Sweet , note the sarcasm. Fuck , I'm out of here.

Ph – I understand and I will support your decision.

Q – Forgot , he was the celibat till a few years ago. Scribe Virgen , help me.

W – His choice. Now leave.

Q – Finally.

I go straight to the shower , I need to forget the shit that went out tonight.

Blay – Why ?

Q – What the…? ( Did I just screamed like a little girl ? guess I did ).

B – I said why ?

Q – You know pure thoughts , body , soul , blah blah…

B – I don't believe you.

Q – Go , Saxton must be waiting for you.

B – I guess you are right he must be waiting for me naked , just waitting to be taken.

A deep growl and a mixture of dark spices relase in the bathroom .

B – Are you fucking troughing bonding scent ?

Q – Maybe.

B – You didn't want me.

Q – I…

B – I'll be leave now.

Q – Do so…

As the door closes , Qhuinn whispers ''I LOVE YOU''.


End file.
